Coffee Cup Scribbles
by sleepyheadrachel
Summary: Rachel comes into Quinn's normal coffee hangout everyday like clockwork. Faberry with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde smirked as she checked the silver band around her wrist. '8 am sharp_,_' she thought and opened her notebook. She had come to value the predictable behavior of Her. Only known as Her for she had yet to introduce herself to the petite brunette. As the bell above the door rang, Quinn smiled and grabbed her own coffee to sip.

From anyone else's viewpoint, she was simply scanning the room from her normal table beside the window. But in Quinn's mind, she was studying everything that She did. The way She smiled warmly to the barista, making small talk with the hulking but lovable guy. Puck had been one of the biggest surprises in the big city, one that she didn't expect to find. It was so difficult to talk to people.

As Rachel ordered her drink, she bit her lip and moved to stand right at the pick up point. "Come _on_ Noah! Just give me the cup! Please?" Puck just chuckled and continued making her coffee with a dash a soymilk. Just to toy with the girl, he pretended that he couldn't find a lid. "That isn't funny! Hurry up already!" She was practically bouncing. "Alright, alright," he chuckled and looked at the cup with a grin. "I've got a coffee here for Beautiful? Beautiful, where are ya?" Rachel giggled and took the cup eagerly.

Quinn shared a look with Puck before turning her eyes back to the girl as she read the note scribbled across the side of her cup.

**If you're going to blush every time I write you a note, well, let's just say I won't be stopping anytime soon. - Q**

A smile spread across Rachel's face as she felt her cheeks warm, covering one with her hand. She took a grateful sip before doing her normal perusal of the faces around the coffee shop. Quinn's own hazel eyes fell back to her notebook. The girl sighed and turned back to Puck, "Are you ever going to tell me who Q is?" Puck shook his head and locked his lips before smirking. 'Come on, I did give you a hint!' Rachel rolled her eyes, "Telling me that, 'They're hot' wasn't exactly helpful Noah. And it looks like they won't come forward today either. I'll just see you tomorrow."

As the bell rung on the door again, Quinn started packing up her belongings. Puck jumped over the counter and moved over to her, 'Seriously, Quinn. When are you going to come clean?' She rolled her eyes and hooked the messenger bag over her shoulder.

_Not today_, she signed and mouthed. _But there's always tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Things that are Italicized are signed and mouthed rather than spoken. Things that are in Bold were written.**

Quinn sat in the same doctor's office for the umpteenth time that year. Dr. Santana Lopez standing out against the gold nameplate. It seemed like her father still wanted to try every experimental option to get her vocal chords working again. He didn't understand that so much of her silence came from choice; she wasn't even sure what would happen if she attempted speaking again. God it had been so long, the thought alone made her heartbeat speed. But that was a though for another time as she sat the obedient guinea pig.

"_I'm sorry, but could you please hurry this up? I've got somewhere to be._" Santana quirked an eyebrow watching as Quinn checked her watch yet again. "You can't speed up or slow down time simply by willing it, Q." Finishing up her end of the pointless paper work (Quinn would talk when she wanted to), she scrawled out her notes. "You got a hot date Fabray? Who else is awake this early? You're luck I love you."

Quinn chuckled (one of the few sounds she still made) and waited for San to look up before signing, "_It's not a date. More of an established appointment. And really _you_ are the lucky one. I would have given up a long time ago if it hadn't been for you, Britt, and my father. Who would have paid for all this then?_" She teased.

Santana finished off her notes quickly, another failed 'treatment' and stood, "I'm going to send the same bullshit to your Pops, don't worry. So go find some of the sunshine that isn't coming out of your ass and get to your 'appointment'. I'll see you Friday for drinks."

The blonde stood and gathered her things. "_It is not a date_," she motioned with a roll of her eyes. "_But Friday it is. I'll tell Puck to join us. I don't need guys hitting on me all night again. Especially when the only signs they know are either completely wrong or obscene_," she scoffed.

"Not when you play for another team," San teased, opening up her office door. "See ya, Q."

"_Bye San_," she smiled and walked out into the fall air, fixing her sunglasses as she turned towards the coffee shop. The only amusing part of this was that Puck was undoubtedly freaking out _for_ her. She walked faster than normal just to be able to beat Her and leave a note. But by the time she arrived, the brunette was already there waiting in a thankfully long line. Quinn breezed past them all and got a pointed look from Puck as she handed him the scrawled out note discreetly.

Rachel sighed and tapped her foot, checking her watch again. As her eyes surveyed the shop, she paused when a familiar stunning blonde breezed past her and handed the barista something, probably a bill for coffee. She swallowed back her sudden nerves and tried to place the smell of her perfume: lilac and possibly vanilla? Shaking her head, she stepped forward and pouted at Noah. "Will you tell me today?" She gave her best puppy dog look but was only met with a wink. "Nope, not today Beautiful. But it's coming in a different form today," he chuckled. "They were late." Rachel rolled her eyes while Quinn subtly flashed her middle finger at Puck.

Once she was safely tucked away at her table, Quinn pulled out her notebook and tried not to look suspicious without her normal coffee. All the while Puck was busy making two drinks, much to his own amusement. There was a benefit to memorizing drink orders. He tucked Quinn's note into the side of Rachel's cup and set two coffees on the counter calling out, "I've got a drink for Beautiful and a drink for Q… Quinn?"

Quinn's jaw dropped as she looked up while Rachel was too busy eagerly grabbing the cup and subsequently the note inside. Quinn walked up to the counter and said, "_What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to out me?_" Puck held up his hands defensively and pointed to the line before running away like a scared little boy, which he was.

Rachel wrenched out the note, accidentally running into the blonde with a small gasp. "Oh my Moses… I am so sorry Miss…?" She tilted her head, "I'm sorry, I see you everyday but I don't know your name."

Quinn was frozen like a deer in headlights, still shocked by the fire in her arm from where they had touched. She shook her head and tried to show Her that she couldn't speak.

Rachel stood there a bit awkwardly, wondering why she wasn't talking. "I'm Rachel, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, whoever you are."

Quinn was floundering hard and didn't even have her notebook to write out a note, instead grabbing a service review card and a pencil to write out, "**I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you too, Rachel.**" She handed over the note with her best smile, finally regaining coherent thinking.

She took the note and quickly read through it, her mouth forming an O. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-" She began but was quickly reassured by Quinn handing her another note. It read, "**Don't worry about it. Until tomorrow Rachel."** Quinn nodded her head and grabbed her coffee before retreating back to her table.

Rachel smiled and gave her a wave, "Until tomorrow, Quinn." The smile didn't fade from her face as she left the coffee shop, forgetting the note until she was in her taxi on the way to work. She opened it back up.

**Have I told you that you're the brightest part of my day? Brighter than the sun, like my own personal star. –Q**

A blush crept over her cheeks as she stowed the note in her purse but a flash of white caught her eye as she saw two more pieces of paper. And then it clicked. Q. Quinn. She quickly grabbed all three notes and held them up next to each other. "Oh my god…"

Meanwhile back outside the coffee shop, Quinn was frantically searching for any sign of Rachel. How could she not have realized her mistake? She walked back inside with a pained expression, looking up at Puck who knew he was still in trouble. As she sat down he clocked out for his break and walked up to her table. "I'm sorry Q, I was just trying to help, you know?"

Quinn looked up and nodded knowing this wasn't his fault. It was hers for being late, for getting up to grab the coffee and not just waiting a little bit. All she said was, "_She knows_." Puck wasn't the smartest guy. "You'll have to give me a bit more than that." Quinn sighed and tried again, "_I wrote her note. Then I wrote her two more, completely different notes when I couldn't talk to her. She's going to recognize my handwriting. My name. Everything!_"

Puck's eyebrows shot up and he rubbed her forearm. "Come on Quinn. Is it really that bad that she figures it out? I mean, what was the point of all of this if she _never_ found out who you were?" Quinn pursed her lips and looked out the window, willing Rachel to come back so she could steal back the notes or something. Her head dropped to the table but her hands stay up. "_I'm so screwed_." Puck chuckled and ruffled her hair, "That's the goal." All he got was another middle finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I will be continuing the story but feel free to leave reviews still. Since I'm switching between Quinn and Rachel's POV there is both Puck and Noah, though they are the same person. If it's too confusing let me know and I'll revert to one name. Once again everything that is Italicized is signed/mouthed; things that are written out are in Bold. Enjoy!**

**xxXXxx**

8 AM and no show. It had been like this for almost a week. Quinn sat at her customary table but this time she had 6 empty cups and her own coffee. 6 cups with a different note scribbled on the side; 6 attempts to explain herself in as little words as possible to Rachel. But it didn't matter when the brunette had yet to show. As she stood and began gathering her things with slumped shoulders, she heard the bell above the door ring and looked up to catch sight of warm brown eyes.

**xxXXxx**

_**One week earlier**_

There really was no way Rachel could focus on clerical work when she had just found out who Q was. If she didn't have the evidence sitting in front of her on the desk, she wouldn't believe that the blonde was her secret admirer. 'I mean really, these kinds of things just don't happen to me,' she mused. But there was a catch: Quinn was mute. Rachel knew absolutely zero sign language (if you didn't count waving and flipping someone off) and as badly as she wanted to go back and speak with her, she wouldn't want Quinn to have to write everything out.

She opened up a new tab on the desktop and pulled out her pink headphones. It didn't take long to find the resources she would require before her break was up and Kurt was walking in with their customary fourth cup of coffee. "Hello Gorgeous," she greeted, emailing all the links to her personal account and closing out of the tabs. "Hello Babs," Kurt replied easily, setting down her soy latte. "What are you working on today? You seemed pretty… invested from the view at my desk."

"Invested?" She squeaked, clearing her throat. "Oh no, I was just looking through some old uh files?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and sipped his tea. "You and vague don't really go together, Rach. Is this about those?" He pointed over to the stack of coffee cups lining her desk, 30 days worth. "It's been going on for a month. I don't think they're going to come forward sweetie." Rachel sighed, looking back at the very first note.

**Hello Beautiful- Q**

"No, I know who they are now. Or should I say she?" She blushed and quickly grabbed her coffee cup to hide behind. It wasn't like she wasn't aware of her attraction to women before this, but it had never been this strong. Quinn was the kind of girl that had picked on Rachel in high school, the kind of girl that could make her feel insecure about herself. But she didn't, Q only made her feel like she actually was beautiful. Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Come back Dorothy, come back," he teased. "Wow, you're really falling aren't you?"

Rachel shook her head and grabbed the 12th cup. "No, I was 'falling' by the time I got this."

**I think your voice is my new favorite sound. –Q**

"And I had landed by the 27th," she sighed and put it in front of him.

**Don't give up on my yet. I just need a little more time before you meet me, Beautiful. –Q**

The note wasn't even a cute or romantic one like the others, but it was the one that she knew she couldn't deny. As badly as she had wanted to know who they were (the notebook of possible names at home), she liked the game they were playing.

Kurt had already read through all of the cups. He had begged to go to the coffee shop with her but now that she knew, he simply had to go. "Rach, darling, whether you like it or not I'm going to be there tomorrow morning with you." Her eyes widened in panic. "Kurt, I can't go tomorrow! Are you insane?" He quirked an eyebrow, "_What_ are you talking about? You have to go! What's stopping you?" Rachel threw up her hands in frustration, gesturing wildly while Kurt idly wondered if the coffee had finally taken over her mind. She sighed and rubbed her temple, "She's mute, Kurt. Q… Quinn is a mute."

A small gasp could be heard through the NYADA admissions office, a side job for the both of them. "Oh my…" Kurt murmured, "What are you going to do?" Rachel brought her hands up to rub her temples, "Learn sign language." Kurt just smirked, proud of his friend for not giving up, it just wasn't the Rachel Berry way. "Now that I can help with," he grinned.

**xxXXxx**

Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn's and her heartbeat sped. She gave her a smile and held up her hands to stop her from packing up anymore as she walked up to the empty counter and greeted Noah. "Hey Beautiful, long time no see," he grinned. It had hurt seeing his friend come in everyday just to write another note that went unseen. Rachel smiled and lowered her voice, "I know but I was a bit preoccupied learning a new language." She pulled back with a wink and ordered her coffee as Puck smirked and got started on the drink. Maybe Rachel was the right woman after all.

Quinn was busy with World War III on her insides while her appearance seemed calm. The only thing that gave her nerves away was how she wrung her hands together. 'She came back, Rachel was actually here today,' she thought. The note left by Q today was simple but wrung true. When Puck announced the order for Beautiful, Rachel still blushed and eagerly grabbed the cup.

**I miss you. –Q**

Rachel smiled to herself and gathered up her courage before walking over to Quinn's table. "May I have a seat?" She asked quietly. Quinn nodded and stood to pull the chair out for her. Puck watched from behind the counter, wondering how this would work out. No way in hell he was going to miss out on it.

Rachel blushed again and signed, "_Thank you_," throwing Quinn off completely. The brunette saw her confusion and took it as a small victory. "I'm sorry that I've been absent this past week, Quinn." Quinn took back her own seat and pulled out a notebook and pen. "I know that must have confused you," she continued and reached into her own bag to pull out a rather impressive book on American Sign Language. "But I at least wanted to learn some basics before speaking with you again."

Quinn was beaming the second the book was brought out, it definitely explained her absence the past week. Taking her pen, she scrawled out, "**You're learning ASL for me?**" She turned the paper to face Rachel. "Yes, I am," she replied. "I really only know the basics so far but you shouldn't have to write out everything you want to say. My tutor is a friend of mine, Kurt." Her eyes fell on the 6 cups before Quinn and she quickly snatched them before Quinn could take them away from her. Each held a simple apology for anonymity and a request that they talk. Now it was Quinn's turn to blush, the only people who had learned sign language specifically for her were her parents and her sister. Brittany just used Santana as a translator while Puck had grown up learning it for his deaf little sister.

She knew hardly anything about Rachel but she knew the important little things just from watching her in the coffee shop: she was kind to others, well spoken and intelligent, generous, and beautiful. Since Quinn first saw her, she had been drawn in and now it seemed like this could actually go somewhere. Rachel was concerned about her need to write out what she wanted to say. For the first time in a long time, Quinn wanted to speak. She would have to talk to Santana about that later but until then… "**I will be right back. Just hold on one second**," she wrote and passed it to Rachel, she furrowed her brow but nodded. Without any new customers in the shop, Quinn knew Puck could take his break so she walked up to the counter and noted a dancing Puck.

She tilted her head and kept an arched brow until she had his attention. "_What the hell are you doing?_" He grinned and tossed his towel back onto the counter, "Dancing the celebratory dance you wish you could be doing right now." She blushed and shook her head. "_You're a dork. But I need your help. Could you come translate for me? I could give you a long explanation or just offer to buy you a big lunch tomorrow._" Puck surveyed the near empty coffee shop for a second before jumping over the counter, "Sure thing. I would have done it for free but a big lunch is too good to pass up." Quinn hit his shoulder but led them back to her table where Rachel sat working on signs from the next chapter in her book. The brunette looked adorable with a little crease between her brows in concentration.

Once both of them had joined her she looked over at Noah, "Hi… What-" He cut her off, "Q asked me to translate. I know sign language like the back of my hand." He joked easily. Rachel just giggled and blushed when Quinn winked at her. Puck spoke aloud what Quinn began signing, "She says she's glad you're back. That it is really sweet of you to be learning sign language. Every note she's ever written has been true and…" Puck paused as Quinn did, embarrassed to need him to say this for her, while Rachel was glad she could recognize some of the hand motions. "And she really likes you."

Rachel patted Noah's arm, "Thank you, Handsome." She turned to face Quinn, gazing back into hopeful hazel eyes. "I really like you too. I've kept every note you've ever given me, actually. I know it will take some time but I'd really like to learn sign language to be able to communicate with you easily, without a translator. But I won't make you wait anymore. Maybe with you and Noah helping me, along with my tutor, I can pick it up faster." Quinn nodded enthusiastically, feeling a hum in her throat for all the words she was dying to say aloud but couldn't. Not yet. So she signed as Puck spoke for her again. "I (and me), _We_ would be happy to help you learn. No one's ever done that for me before. And please don't make me wait anymore, I'd miss you too much Beautiful."

It was strange to watch Quinn sign and mouth everything she wanted to say but hear Noah's robust voice saying it. Rachel was close to giggling again. "Then I promise to stick around and be here in the mornings. And I fully expect to continue getting my notes," she teased. Quinn and Puck both chuckled. "I have to go or else I'll be late for work but let me give you my cell," she murmured and pulled out a pink pad of Post-Its and a pen to scrawl out her name with a star and her number with a heart. Quinn took it and handed over her number with the now signature Q at the end. Puck spoke for her a final time, "I'll be talking to you soon, figuratively. Now Puck, go away…" He paused and looked at her confused. "Wait huh?" "_Puck go away_," she signed and shooed him. He narrowed his eyes with a sigh, "Fine, you're welcome! Bye Rach." He stood up in time to help the customer walking in.

Rachel laughed and thanked Noah before turning back to face Quinn. "Why did you-" She was cut off by another not being pushed her way.

**I don't need Puck saying this for me. Rachel, will you go out with me?**

Rachel blushed and bit her lip to hold back a bigger smile before signing, "_Yes_."


End file.
